


Long Night, Short Sleep

by slashpervert



Series: Belonging [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having Scorpius staying in his flat was so stimulating that Harry's dreams had been filled with such intense eroticism that he often woke up in the night, hard and aching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Night, Short Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on July, 18 2011. Canon through DH. (I know, you're shocked.) PWP that can stand on it's own, but is the fourth in the _Belonging_ series, sequel to _The Shorts, Encore_.  
>  Warnings: Language, M/M oral and anal sex, cross-gen (18/44), D/s, non-monogamy and borderline incest.  
> Betas: brknhalo241 and Mini Mouse

Harry hadn't been aroused this much in years. Having Scorpius staying in his flat was constantly stimulating. Before Albus and his mate, Scorpius Malfoy, came to stay with him, Harry often worked late, not because he had to, but because it was boring to come home to an empty flat. Now, he couldn't wait to get home. It was a strange blend of domesticity and excitement. Harry would usually arrive home to find one or both of them had made dinner. Harry enjoyed a nice home-cooked meal and then kicking back to watch the telly or read, with the two young men for company. That alone would have been nice. Yet, it was intensified by the excitement of watching the beautiful Scorpius.

Scorpius really was beautiful – pale and lean, with a kind of grace Harry admired. He had the pointy features of Draco Malfoy, but softened somehow by Astoria's influence. Scorpius wasn't feminine, exactly, but he was more pretty than handsome. His face was expressive. Harry found that even watching Scorpius do something as mundane as eat dinner was arousing, his eyes drawn to every time Scorpius open his mouth or licked his lips. That mouth, in particular, played a very large part in Harry's fantasies.

Not that the rest wasn't just as mouthwatering. Lean limbs and a round firm arse meant even watching Scorpius bend over to reach for something made Harry's cock twitch with eager longing. For weeks now, Harry's dreams had been filled with such intense eroticism that he often woke up in the night, hard and aching.

Because of the summer heat, Harry had resorted to sleeping in nothing but his shorts. His hand was already pushing into the fly of them when he woke up. He lay sprawled on the bed, fingers wrapped around his dick as he let the images from his dream stay with him. Eyes closed, he pictured Scorpius on his knees, Harry's cock pushing into that eager open mouth. Harry stroked himself in time with the imagined thrusts.

"Yeah, suck it, Scorpius," he whispered.

Harry heard a gasp. He almost thought it part of his fantasy, but his senses were suddenly alert. He could hear soft panting and the sound of movement. Harry opened his eyes just enough to look around his room. It was dark, but light from the streetlamps filtered in around the curtains, lighting parts of the bed and the far corner of the room. The small sounds came from one particularly dark corner. _Unusually_ dark, Harry realised.

He reached down, switching hands on his cock, continuing to lightly stroke himself. Then, as unobtrusively as possible, he cast a silent wandless _Finite Incantem_ toward the corner. He gasped himself at what was revealed.

Scorpius stood in Harry's room, wearing only pyjama bottoms. Harry's dick jumped in eager response as he realised Scorpius had a hand pushed into his pyjamas and was pulling on his cock as he watched Harry. Scorpius didn't seem to realise his illusion was gone. His eyes were half closed and he was biting his lower lip as he touched himself, playing with his nipples and fist working faster inside his pyjamas, the fabric bulging and moving with his hand.

Harry reached down, pushing his shorts to his thighs, and then really working his now throbbing dick. His voyeur whimpered and Harry smiled as his fingers slid up his own shaft, a pearly drop of pre-come glistening at the tip. He let himself moan in pleasure, still watching for every reaction. Scorpius shuddered and his hand slowed down. Harry thought Scorpius might be trying to hold back, to wait until Harry came.

"Come here," Harry said, smile widening when the young man jumped in response, eyes wide. "Yes, Scorpius, come to the bed," Harry added.

Scorpius walked like a man in a dream, as if he was afraid he would suddenly wake up. His hand was still in his pyjamas as he stood hesitantly beside Harry's bed.

Harry looked up at him, smiling at the beautiful image. "You want to suck my cock?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Scorpius whispered, pulling his hand out of his pyjamas, which still bulged with his erection. At a wave from Harry, Scorpius scrambled onto the bed, kneeling beside Harry and leaning over.

Harry's hand was wrapped around the base, angling his dick upward. He held his breath as he watched Scorpius stick his tongue out and lick the pre-come oozing from the head. The sensation sent a jolt of pleasure through Harry. "Yes, use that pretty mouth," he encouraged.

Scorpius braced one hand on Harry's hip and then bent further, lapping and swirling with his tongue – first around the head and then down the shaft. When his other hand came up, Harry drew his own back, giving Scorpius room to wrap those long fingers around him. Harry tilted his head up to get a better look, the sight adding to his arousal.

When Scorpius’ tongue reached the crown again, he slid those warm wet lips over it, tongue following as he did. He bent more, his arse raised in the air as he did. Harry groaned, one hand grasping the bedding beside him and the other coming to rest on Scorpius' smooth warm back. Both of them groaned, the vibration around his cock making Harry shudder.

Scorpius swallowed him, taking more and more of his cock with each bob of his head. Harry's hand slid up and down Scorpius' back, loving the play of muscles under warm skin. Scorpius wriggled his arse and Harry moved his hand down to cup and squeeze a tight cheek of it. Scorpius eagerly pushed back, encouraging Harry who tugged the pyjamas over that sweet arse and down to Scorpius' knees, both of them groaning as he took hold of a naked cheek, caressing and squeezing.

One of Scorpius' hands cupped Harry's bollocks, the thumb caressing as he rolled them and Harry instinctively tried to open his legs to give him more room, only to be frustrated by the shorts still tangled around his knees. He groaned and Scorpius sucked harder.

Harry's groan wasn't the only one though. He looked toward the door to find Albus standing in the frame of it. For a moment, Harry tensed, worried that Albus would be angry or hurt by what was happening between his father and his friend. Then Harry realised Albus had pushed his own pyjama bottoms down and was stroking himself. Albus grinned when his eyes met Harry's. "He likes it rough, Dad. Likes you to really push him around and stuff," he said.

In that moment, the pieces fell into place for Harry. He should have realised that Scorpius was more than just Albus' friend. He supposed that their behaviour had thrown him off. Not only had Scorpius been openly courting Harry's attention, Harry hadn't seen the types of displays of affection he would have expected if they were lovers.

Scorpius’ mouth on Harry stilled but didn't pull back, his head tilting sideways to look at Harry, apparently waiting to see what Harry would do.

Harry looked between them for a minute, wasn’t sure if the relationship between his son and the young man attached to his cock made things more awkward, or less. Watching his son’s face, Harry decided to see what Albus did next. "He does?" he asked.

Albus nodded, walking forward to stand beside the bed. "He's a naughty slut who likes it as often and as much as he can get it." He reached out his free hand, giving a light slap to Scorpius' buttocks. "Isn't that right, slut?"

Scorpius slipped his mouth back, lips still against Harry's cockhead. "Yes," he answered, eyes still locked on Harry's. He licked his lips again, and then the tip of Harry's cock. Harry’s attention drifted back to Scorpius.

That tongue and the hungry look on Scorpius' face was thrilling and Harry almost forgot about Albus for a minute. He reached down, pushing his fingers through silky blond hair and then gripping the strands. A gentle tug brought a gasp and Scorpius' eyes fluttered with pleasure. Harry's dick twitched, bumping eagerly against those parted lips.

"He's quite the handful," Albus explained. "He needs someone stronger, telling him what to do or he sort of loses it. Some of the others were passing him around and Scorpius got hurt, so James took control, making it safer for him."

That drew Harry's attention back to Albus. "James? Doesn't he prefer girls?"

Albus rolled his eyes. "Mostly," he agreed, "but you gotta admit Scorpius is special. Even James appreciated having someone like him." He paused, patting Scorpius' arse affectionately.

"And how did you ..." Harry began, amazed by this strange story.

Albus was trailing his fingers down the crevice of Scorpius' arse, teasing as he kept stroking his own erection. He seemed to be enjoying telling Harry all this, probably been waiting to do so for weeks. "James shared him. I mean, one man couldn't really satisfy Scorpius, so it's better that way." He lifted his eyes to Harry's, as if judging his reaction.

"What happened with James?" Harry asked.

Albus rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "He finished Hogwarts and left me in charge of Scorpius."

Harry realised then what was going on. At Hogwarts, Albus probably shared Scorpius with friends. Now they had also left Hogwarts and Albus was still trying to take care of Scorpius. Harry looked between them, both young men waiting for him to catch on. "And why me?"

Albus huffed, still smiling. "Oh, Scorpius has always wanted you. Been obsessed with you even before."

 _Before what?_ Harry wondered, but decided not to ask. They were all hard and wanting, and, he could think about the consequences later. Right now, he wanted Scorpius. The fact that Albus hadn’t left after sharing his story made it clear how this would go. Harry wavered until a gentle lick made up his mind.

He tugged Scorpius' hair again. "Suck my cock," he ordered and was delighted with the eager response. Scorpius engulfed Harry's cock, sucking hard.

"Yeah, that's what he needs," Albus approved and pushed a finger into Scorpius' arse. He let go of his own cock long enough to shove his pyjamas down and kick them away. "Lube?" he asked.

"Nightstand drawer," Harry answered, gesturing toward it.

Harry thrust up into Scorpius’ mouth, enjoying the gagging noise as he held Scorpius in place for a moment before drawing back. "You want this," Harry whispered, voice husky with arousal and still surprised by the situation. Scorpius hummed in approval and Albus chuckled.

Albus had coated his fingers and shoved a couple into Scorpius' arse, twisting and thrusting. "Yeah, he loves being stuffed with dick." The eager way Scorpius continued to take Harry's cock as he pushed his arse up back onto Albus' fingers was enough confirmation for Harry.

Harry yanked on the blond hair, pulling Scorpius off his cock with a sudden wet plop. "Up," he ordered and Scorpius pushed back, still on hands and knees as Harry moved out from under him.

"You want to fuck him?" Albus suggested, twisting fingers inside Scorpius.

"Yes," Harry said, although it was a question he never expected to be asked by one of his own sons. Sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Harry took the lube and coated his cock, groaning in anticipation.

Albus pulled his fingers back, slapping Scorpius’ arse again. The sound was loud and Scorpius gave a needy whimper. Harry guessed that spanking was among the things Scorpius would enjoy, but Harry had other plans for the moment.

"Stand up and come here," he ordered, gratified at the way Scorpius scrambled to obey. The young man's prick bobbed just as eagerly and Harry swallowed in memory of how it had tasted. As Scorpius stood trembling in front of him, Harry took his hips and turned him around, "Move back, straddle my thighs."

Scorpius spread his legs, shuffling backward until he stood over Harry's cock, arse temptingly close. Harry used both hands to spread the young man's cheeks, looking at the glistening hole between. "You wanna be impaled on my cock, riding it," Harry said.

He felt the shudder through his hands. "Yes, please, yes," Scorpius answered.

Albus stood to the side, watching and touching himself again.

Harry moved his hands inward, thumbs pulling on that ring of muscle, working it open. He felt it twitch in response. "Al, let him hold your shoulders," Harry told him and was pleased when his son moved to stand in front of Scorpius, who obediently lifted his hands to grip Albus.

Harry marvelled at the long lean back, the muscles flexing and the gleam of sweat that was gathering now. "Lower yourself," he ordered and, felt those muscles flex as Scorpius bent his knees until Harry said, "Stop."

Harry kept Scorpius’ arse spread with one hand while he used the other to position his cock just at that slick ring. He could feel Scorpius' muscles clench and open, as if trying to get more. Harry responded by rubbing the head of his cock against it, teasing. Scorpius groaned, head falling forward to rest on Albus' chest and hands clinging tightly to Albus' shoulders.

"Tell me you want it," Harry said.

The hitch in Scorpius breath was almost a sob. "Oh, please, I do. I want," he pleaded.

Albus was looking over Scorpius' shoulder, watching Harry.

"Hold his sides, help support his weight," Harry told him.

Albus nodded and brought his hands up to hold Scorpius' sides.

"Lower yourself again, slowly," Harry ordered. He felt that ring of muscle stretch around the head of his cock, sliding down until it gave, suddenly tightening again past the flare. "Stop," he groaned out.

Scorpius did sob this time; his entire body trembled and his thighs were strained with the effort to hold himself with his knees bent. He almost lost his grip on Albus' shoulders, so Albus helped Scorpius resettle his arms around his neck instead.

Harry was resisting the urge to thrust up, to bury himself in that grasping tight heat. Yet, Harry loved this part, loved drawing it out. He grasped his shaft and pulled back, the head pulling out with a slick pop. Scorpius whimpered and Harry smiled as he slowly pushed back in again. Scorpius' body felt as if it tried to pull Harry in. Harry did it several times, and each time he did, Scorpius shuddered and whimpered until he sounded distraught. Harry raised one hand, laying it at the base of Scorpius' back and caressing with a thumb.

Albus' eyes were wide and his breathing ragged, clearly both amazed and aroused by what he was watching.

"Surrendering means trusting," Harry said, as much to Albus as to Scorpius. "It takes a lot of strength, to wait and let the other person decide when you will get what you need."

Harry ran his fingers up and down Scorpius' thighs and arse, soothing. "That's it, you can do it," he coaxed. "Just a little lower now."

Shaking, Scorpius lowered himself again, taking more of Harry's cock into his body. When he was about halfway down the length, Harry stopped him. Both of them moaned this time.

"Hold on," Harry warned, hands curling around Scorpius' hips as he leaned back and braced his feet against the floor. He arched up, impaling Scorpius the rest of the way, slick thighs sliding along Harry's hips and Scorpius' balls brushing against his own.

"Fuck, yes," Albus gasped, bracing Scorpius' body against his damp chest.

Harry held himself like that, his thighs straining too. Scorpius body was tight and trembling around him. When Harry dropped back, leaving only his cockhead inside, he felt as if Scorpius was trying to hold him in, muscles grasping his cock as it slid out. Harry lay back, moving his hands to grasp under Scorpius' thighs, bracing himself and helping support the young man's body. Then he began thrusting in steady waves, up and in, down and out. The torture of it was exquisite. The three of them panted and moaned, sweat coating their bodies. With so much of his concentration on moving, it kept Harry on the edge, pleasure rocking with his body. Each time he almost crested, he would drop back again.

When Scorpius began keening, his body shaking with pleasure, Harry lay back entirely. "Ease down," he told them and was pleased to see Albus help Scorpius slide down until his arse rested in the cradle of Harry's hips. "Now lean him back, until he is laying on top of me," he told Albus.

Harry grabbed a pillow, propping it behind his head, so that when Scorpius' head rested against his shoulder, he could look down the length of the young man's body. Scorpius' chest rose and fell rapidly, his cock arching up, flushed darker than the rest of his skin and swaying with his breathing. When Albus let him go, Scorpius' arms fell to his sides, scrambling for a minute before finding Harry's hips to hold. Harry wrapped his arms around him, one hand cupping the side of Scorpius face and the other around his heaving chest.

Albus was wide-eyed and panting too, his cock hard and dripping pre-come as he stood looking down at the two of them.

Harry spread his own legs a bit more, giving Albus room to get closer. "Stroke his cock, Al," he ordered.

"Yeah," Albus agreed. He stepped between Harry's knees and wrapped his fingers around Scorpius' shaft.

Scorpius cried out, body tightening around Harry's cock. Harry slid his hand over Scorpius' chest, finding one taut pink nipple and pinching. Scorpius arched up into Albus' hand, the move sliding him up Harry's cock and squeezing the head. Harry moaned.

Albus had one hand on Scorpius and the other on his own cock, stroking them both. "Yeah, that's so hot," he groaned.

Harry continued to pull and roll Scorpius nipples, his other hand caressing his hair. "Yes, so beautiful," he whispered against the side of the young man's face. "You are going to come for me, with my cock buried inside you."

Albus came first, shooting come all over Scorpius' cock, belly and chest. His hand on Scorpius' dick faltered and then tightened. He was still shooting when he regained his rhythm, his own come now lubricating his strokes as he worked Scorpius' dick.

Scorpius writhed on top of Harry's body, grinding his hips up and down and working Harry's cock in and out as he did. He was panting and small whimpers escaped every time Albus' hand squeezed the head of his cock. Harry felt Scorpius’ entire body contract, his arse so tight it made Harry growl, and then they were both shuddering as come shot from Scorpius' cock, thick drops falling wet and warm on Harry's arm and even his chin. Harry's own cock spasmed hard, filling the man atop him with his release.

Albus dropped to his knees, leaning to the side with his cheek on Harry's thigh and all three of them lay there panting and shuddering.

Harry caressed Scorpius' hair and nuzzled the side of his face. "So very good," he told him.

Scorpius turned his head, eyes dilated and unfocused. He blinked, face open and filled with wonder. "I want to be, good, for you," he whispered.


End file.
